Shiromaru Yuuki
Shiromaru Yuuki '(白丸勇気 ''Shiromaru Yuuki) is the main protagonist of the series Golden Stars Pretty Cure!. She used to be a quiet and lonely girl before becoming a Cure. However later, she became cheerful and happy. She is Yamashi Junior High School's student council president and is popular with everyone in school. When she sees something cute or beautiful, she is fond of saying '''"Kawaii!". Her alter ego is Cure Shining '(キュアシャイニング ''Kyua Shainingu). She is the Cure of light and hope. Personality Before her encounter with Spark and Glitter, she is always quiet and rarely talks to others and usually reads books alone in the library. Although she is popular, she often appears very cold toward the students. She is good at academics and sports, but never joins any club. She is tense, and she doesn't laugh much. She has lived alone since her childhood, so she doesn't often rely on others or ask them for help. There are many people admired her, but only Kakyu, Fukuto and Yozora can approach her. But even they are her best friends, she hardly-ever does things together with them. Because of her cold personality, she's always strict with others and serious about things. After becoming a Cure and forming the team, she learns how to smile and do things together. She starts to laugh and talk more with others. She becomes energetic and cheerful, always cheers others and helps them when they are in trouble. She wants to become an usual girl like others, and she joins the archery and drama club. She makes more friends with Kakyu, Fukuto and Yozora's help. She is still serious and strict, but becomes more friendlier. Because of her chance of personalities, she is more popular with others. She works together, walks together and studies together with her friends. As Kakyu's suggestion, she spends her weekends to go out and play. Her dreams of being an actress like her mom became more bigger, and she tries her best everyday to practice. She cares for her friends, and her sister Yuuka more, and she spends most of free time at home with her sister. Everyone tells of her as an energetic, talented, cheerful, happy and friendly student council president. Appearance In her civilian form, Yuuki has long yellow hair which she ties up into a ponytail held up by blue ribbons. When it is down, it is shown to reach pass her back. Her eys are aquamarine, which matches her yellow hair. At school, she is usually seen with her uniform, which consists of a dark blue shirt and skirt. But when she is out, she wears her casual outfit. She dresses a short-sleeved orange blouse. There is a pattern of a yellow sleeping cat and red hearts in the front. She wears a mini sleeve-less jacket outside. It is a dark blue jacket with two small pockets above and two below and some beads. She also wears black leggings. Her trainers are pink and white with white socks. She wears a brown belt at the middle, between the blouse and the jeans. There is a red ribbon on it with twinkle colorful beads. As Cure Shining, her hair changes into bright yellow and her eyes become gold instead of blue as usual. Her hair ties up into a longer ponytail, held up by a red ribbon, reaches her knee. She wears a white headband with two rainbow stars on it. On the top, it is a yellow vest with white sleeves like wings. In the middle is a dark yellow ribbon with the team's symbol. There is a red belt with a star at the center, and two ribbons beside. The bottom is has white linings and highlights, with yellow as the main color. Behind it is a long rainbow ribbon, which reaches her knee too. She has a pair of shorts under the bottom. Her arms protectors are white with a yellow ribbon at her wrists. Her boots are knee-length, with red folds at the top and gold stars below. As Shining Phoenix, her hair becomes longer, and her headband is replaced with a golden crown, with a red ruby at the middle. Her back is added with two long coat-tails, and her skirt becomes longer and the uniform becomes lighter. Her arms protectors are longer, and her socks passes her knee. She has a pair of grand white wings behind. As Miracle Shining Phoenix, her hair approaches her feet. The crown become lighter, and there are several jewels on it. Her earrings and necklace are golden, with small white wings. Her uniform stays the same as Shining Phoenix, but longer, looks like a bride dress. Her shoes are added with two small angel wings. She wears a veil on her head. Her wings become lighter and bigger. Her weapon becomes a long staff with several golden stars around, a grand crystal on the top and white wings. History Relationships * 'Fuyusora Kakyu: '''Yuuki's best friend and partner. * 'Spark: 'She is Yuuki's mascot partner. * 'Unmeikawa Kumika: 'They are both famous and have known each other before. * 'Tsumida Reira: 'She is Tsumida Shrine's priestess, the place where the girls come to pray. * 'Shiromaru Yuuka, Shiromaru Kaito, Shiromaru Mayuka: 'Yuuki's family. * 'Mizukaru Fukuto: 'Yuuki's childhood friend and now is her boyfriend. Cure Shining '"The light of hope that shines throughout the world, Cure Shining!" '"世界に輝く希望の光！キュアシャイニング！" ''"Sekai ni kagayaku kibou no hikari! Kyua Shainingu!" 'Cure Shining '(キュアシャイニング Kyua Shainingu) is the alter ego of Shiromaru Yuuki. She is the Cure of light and symbolizes hope. Her partner, Spark, also represents hope. She transform using her Golden Stars Commune, together with her HeartGem. Her weapon is the [[Pure Heart Tambourine.|'''Pure Heart Tambourine.]] Shining Phoenix Shining Phoenix '(シャイニングフェニックス ''Shainingu Fenikkusu) is the upgrade form that Cure Shining received in episode 34 together with the others Cures, with the power of the Dragon Clock and Golden Stars Royal Crown. This form first appeared in Golden Stars Pretty Cure! the movie: Kiseki no Kuni no kirameku kibou no hoshi! thanks to the power of the Miracle Stars Light and the Legendary Star. Miracle Shining Phoenix 'Miracle Shining Phoenix '(ミラクルシャイニングフェニックス Mirakuru ''Shainingu Fenikkusu'') is the upgrade form of Shining Phoenix and the ultimate form which Yuuki received with her friends in their final battle with Black Hell. This form was born from the power of the whole world and the strong hearts of Pretty Cure. This form was very powerful. It first appeared in episode 50, the final episode. Attacks * [[Shining Star|'''Shining Star]]: Cure Shining's first finisher * Golden Twin Star Arrow: 'Shining's dual finisher with Silver. * 'Pure Heart Shining Star: 'The upgraded version of Shining Star and her primary attack with the Pure Heart Tambourine. * 'Combination Stardust Shower: '''Shining's second dual finisher with Silver. Not only Silver, she can perform this with Memory or Prayer, and the team can also perform it together. *Triple Golden Star Burst: Her finisher with Silver and Memory. Not only them, any 3 Cures of the team can perform this, similar to Combination Stardust Shower. * 'Phoenix Shining Holy Star: '''Her finisher when she is in her Shining Phoenix form. * 'Heartful Power Star Healing: The Cures' first group attack. * Super Golden Stars Explosion: 'The Cures' second group attack. * 'Miracle Golden Stars Rainbow Dragon: 'The Cures' third, final and strongest group attack against Black Hell. Etymology '''Shiromaru '(白丸): Shiro ''(白) means "white" and ''maru ''(丸) means "circle". Together, ''Shiromaru ''means "white circle". '''Yuuki '(勇気): ''Yuuki ''(勇気) roughly means "courage". ''Shiromaru Yuuki ''probably means "white circle of courage". ''Cure Shining ''refers to light. Songs Yuuki's voice actress, '''Tomatsu Haruka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Komatsu Yuka, who voices Fuyusora Kakyu, Toyoguchi Megumi, who voices Unmeikawa Kumika and Fukuen Misato, who voices Tsumida Reira. * Kokoro no hoshi * Holy Star Power * Shining Hope Duets * Twin Stars (with Komatsu Yuka) * Combination Arrow (with Komatsu Yuka) * Triple Star (with Komatsu Yuka, Toyoguchi Megumi) * Jibun o shinjite ~ Ganbare! (with Komatsu Yuka, Toyoguchi Megumi '''and '''Fukuen Misato). * Miracle Star ~ Golden Stars! (with Komatsu Yuka, Toyoguchi Megumi '''and '''Fukuen Misato). * Under the Starry Sky ~ Four desires (with Komatsu Yuka, Toyoguchi Megumi '''and '''Fukuen Misato). Trivia * She is the first character in my own Pretty Cure franchise. * Her civilian name is my Japanese name, which I named myself. * Her alter ego is the same as the director's name. * She is one of a few Cures who actually has a boyfriend. * Her voice actress, Tomatsu Haruka, also voices Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune, who is my best favorite Cure. * She is one of a few leaders who doesn't have pink as her theme color. * Like Cure Fortune, her weapon is a tambourine.